Of Scars and Spades
by Bionic Pikachu
Summary: A romantic one-shot between Remy LeBeau and a woman he's coming to love,a scarred vixen named Fang, who happens to be the daughter of the infamous Victor Creed. One-Shot GambitXOC Read and Review!


**Of Scars and Spades: At Night…**

**A one-shot written in tribute to a pairing of Gambit aka Remy LeBeau, and my OC: Fang aka Chelsea. Read and Review! Because reviews make me very happy ^3^ I will upload much more about this couple, just tell me what you like and don't like about it, and if you'd like to hear more about the two. Also, I will explain what happened prior to what happened in bed, and post, if I get reviews from you guys!**

He watched her sleep, so peaceful, like nothing in the world could ever bother her in this state she was in. She shifted in her sleep, a soft purr rumbling delicately in her chest. It didn't occur to him at all that she'd, earlier tonight, savagely murdered multiple men. He wondered briefly why he felt so comfortable around her. She'd almost killed him herself tonight, yet here he was, in bed with her.

No, it wasn't like she hadn't shown him compassion, and that seduction act….that definitely wasn't the cruelty she'd showed the men she'd killed. So interesting, she was. Every little thing about this woman intrigued him. Her silken blonde hair, the way it cascaded down her shoulders so perfectly, that hourglass figure…she was beautiful enough to be a model—not like he'd want her to exploit herself in such a way—such beauty and innocence should be preserved. Though, the term "innocence" wouldn't be the best word to describe her, but she was still young, after all, and had only experienced so much of this cruel, hateful world.

But maybe he was wrong about that too…even with what little she'd told him about her, he felt she'd been to hell and back with the way she acted, the way she fought, the way she talked about her sins, someone so young…so beautiful…really shouldn't think like that. While her physical body was so extravagant, so beautiful, so stunning and delicate, she seemed, she was a murderer no less. A fallen angel, who'd lost her natural grace, her body tattered with scars upon hitting this cruel, cold earth. He'd discovered remnants of scars on her back, on her arms, shoulders, her legs. And most of all….the most recognizable scar…the one painted across her face.

Five slash marks, jagged, long, faded now, but they looked so…so painful. When she'd first gotten them, of course. And as soon as he'd seen her—after recognizing her beauty—he began to wonder, what kind of monster would do this to such a sweet girl? And it hurt him dearly to find out. Her father. Her own kin. How could someone do such a thing to his own child? Remy had learned her story, her own narration, of how her own father had given her that jagged, horrid scar. It only made sense though…given who her father was.

Victor Creed. A man—no, he was nothing of a man, a killer, a murderer, a monster and an animal, he was. And he'd done this…to his own daughter. How sick and cruel, he found it impossible someone could do such acts! But alas, he was wrong once more. This world was hateful, cruel, there was no stopping it, no matter how much someone tried, things like this would keep happening.

She shifted again in her sleep, her lips parting softly, her eyes slowly opened. Revealing those beautiful eyes. The ones he'd gotten lost in, an enchanting silver-blue—it really depended on the lighting. Her eyes rounded, getting wider, adjusting to the darkness of the room. She looked up at him, had he disturbed her slumber? "You're awake…" She said, quietly and softly.

Remy's lips perked up a little, forming a smile. "Don't worry about it, Mon Ami," He said softly, in that charming Cajun accent. He stroked the side of her face gently with the back of his hand, pushing back some of her hair. "You're thinking about something…" She said.

"Just how beautiful you are," He responded, before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled, " Remy…you're not thinking about that…" She said. Remy raised an eye brow, man she was perceptive, wasn't she? He leaned in again, this time, kissing her on the lips softly, "It falls under the same category." He said when he pulled away, his lips dangerously close to hers. He caught a glint of frustration in her eyes, like she _knew_ he wasn't telling her everything. "…If you must know…" He began, an arm snaking around her torso to cradle her. "Your scars…" He finished.

She gave a bit of a pout. And that's when he spoke again, "They amplify your beauty…" He said to her. It was true, in his opinion at least. Those flaws she held, it made you look past them, to more than just her pretty face, you wanted to know more about her when you saw them, you wanted to know who or what gave them to her, it made you wonder how mentally strong she was, to live, almost, proudly, showing those scars like they were a part of her. Making her more than just a piece of eye-candy for him. Fang closed her eyes. He could tell that what he said had bothered her.

"I don't like them." She said. Oh, she was so stubborn. Remy cupped her face lightly, so that she opened her eyes. "Everyone has their little flaws…yours just make you more beautiful…I love every bit of you, every simple flaw…everything…" He kissed her again, this one lingered, slow and passionate. His other hand slid in behind her, holding her close to him, his fingers winding in her hair. When the kiss was over, their eyes opened, almost in sync. "Are you sure?" She asked quietly. He nodded, "Yes, Mon Ami…now go back to sleep…you need your rest." He said.

His arms pulled her closer, she turned, her back to him as he cradled her. Savoring her body heat, her touch, the connection they shared, so comforting… Resting his chin on her shoulder, she closed her eyes, and so did he. "Good night, Mon Ami…" He cooed before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
